La biche argentée
by Jane Grev
Summary: [OS]. "Rogue passa devant une mare gelée et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par la surface noire qui scintillait dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Au terme d'une réflexion silencieuse, ses yeux étincelèrent et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un horrible sourire". Réécriture partielle du chapitre 19 du tome 7, la biche argentée , du point de vue de Rogue.


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Rating** : K

**Résumé : ****Rogue**** passa devant une mare gelée et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par la surface noire qui scintillait dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Au terme d****'une**** réflexion silencieuse, ses yeux étincelèrent et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un horrible sourire. ****Réécriture du chapitre 19 du tome 7, « la biche argentée », du point de vue de Rogue.**

Cela des fait des années que je n'avais plus publié sur ce site. Récemment, j'ai relu la merveilleuse saga potterienne.

J'étais tombée dans le chaudron quand j'étais petite. Je suis retombée dedans, le temps d'écrire ce qui me passait par la tête, à savoir des scènes coupées que j'aurais voulu voir figurer dans le livre. Bonne lecture !

Jane Grev

* * *

**La biche argentée**

Une branche morte craqua sous la botte de Severus Rogue tandis qu'il jetait un sortilège en visant le bas de sa robe de sorcier. Ses pas n'émirent plus alors le moindre son. Bien qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il se trouvait au cœur d'une sombre forêt, il leva sa main et l'examina avec attention, comme s'il avait voulu la contempler à la lumière du soleil. Son sortilège de désillusion était efficace. Son corps n'était pas totalement invisible – si quelqu'un s'obstinait à fixer l'endroit où il se trouvait, on aurait sûrement pu voir de légères variations dans l'air – mais c'était largement suffisant. Rogue poursuivit sa marche, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans les ténèbres de la forêt, sentant sa cape de voyage tourbillonner derrière lui. Il réfléchissait. Son plan pour attirer Potter grâce à son patronus était au point, mais il ignorait encore comment l'épée pouvait se présenter à lui. Il entendait Dumbledore lui répéter : « N'oubliez pas, Severus, seules la nécessité et la bravoure donnent accès à l'épée ». Peut-être faire apparaître devant l'épée un énorme serpent devant lequel il lui faudrait passer ? Non, Potter était un fourchelang et n'éprouverait aucune difficulté à s'emparer de l'objet. Et puis après un Basilic, des Détraqueurs et un Dragon, Monsieur l'Élu ne serait guère impressionné, pensa-t-il en émettant une exclamation méprisante. Un enchantement ? Non, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Ou alors trouver un ravin assez profond et y laisser tomber l'épée ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il passa devant une mare gelée et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par la surface noire qui scintillait dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Il s'approcha alors de la mare et en estima la profondeur. L'air calculateur, il la contempla un bon moment. Au terme de cette réflexion silencieuse, ses yeux étincelèrent et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un horrible sourire.

Il avait trouvé à proximité de la mare deux chênes immenses collés l'un à l'autre derrière lesquels il pouvait se cacher et observer sans être vu. Il avait à présent envoyé son patronus à Potter et attendait, guettant sa venue, priant pour que sa manœuvre fonctionne. Un nuage de buée formé par son haleine apparaissait à chacune de ses expirations et il essaya d'ignorer la température glacée qui lui donnait l'impression que l'air de ses poumons gelait dans sa poitrine. Soudain, les bois furent éclairés par l'éblouissante clarté qu'émettait son patronus. Il entendit les pas de Potter qui suivaient docilement la biche et une lueur de triomphe flamboya dans ses yeux. En voyant le jeune homme apparaître, il eut la pensée que le célèbre Harry Potter prouvait une fois de plus son incompétence : le garçon s'élançait tête baissée hors des enchantements qui assuraient sa protection pour suivre un patronus non identifié. Tout à son plaisir de le fustiger en pensées, Rogue oubliait l'espace d'un instant le raisonnement qui l'avait poussé à adopter la stratégie du patronus. « Quel inconscient », songea-t-il en voyant le garçon s'approcher sans le moindre soupçon. Ne lui était-il pas venu à l'esprit que des Mangemorts auraient pu l'attirer dans un piège ? Pouvait-on se débarrasser avec une facilité aussi déconcertante du sorcier sur les épaules duquel reposait le sort du monde ?

Il interrompit brusquement le cours de ses réflexions devant la scène à laquelle il était en train d'assister. Le silence régnait à nouveau et le garçon faisait à présent face au souvenir de sa mère. Rogue sentait qu'émanait de toute la forêt cette forme de magie ancienne dont lui avait déjà parlé Dumbledore, cette magie qui lui avait toujours échappé auparavant. Il était sûr qu'instinctivement, l'enfant la ressentait aussi. Sans qu'il sache précisément pourquoi, son cœur était étrangement serré lorsque, d'un léger coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la biche argentée. Une fois que la lumière du patronus se fut complètement dissipée, les ténèbres épaisses de la forêt les enveloppèrent et l'atmosphère se pétrifia, comme si un enchantement venait de prendre fin. Il perçut l'appréhension de Potter, l'observant jeter des regards inquiets de tous côtés et il hocha silencieusement la tête quand celui-ci s'approcha de la mare. Il le regarda tourner autour, le considéra avec mépris quand le garçon tendit sa baguette pour faire usage d'un sortilège d'attraction, tentative pathétique qui se révéla bien entendu sans succès. « Et non, Potter, pensa-t-il. Il est bien dommage que vous songiez à faire fonctionner votre cervelle quand cela s'avère justement complètement inutile... ». Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres de Rogue quand il entendit le garçon pousser un profond soupir de résignation : Potter avait compris ce qui l'attendait. Son rictus s'élargit encore davantage lorsque le jeune homme déshabillé marcha sur la glace en maîtrisant à grand peine ses tremblements et des claquements de dents.

Une fois que le garçon eût manifesté en sautant sa grande vaillance de Gryffondor, il attendit. Bien que cela ne faisait probablement que quelques secondes, il eut la désagréable impression qu'un long moment s'était écoulé depuis que le jeune homme avait plongé dans l'eau. Il fixa avec intensité l'endroit où Potter s'était trouvé un instant plus tôt, s'attendant à le voir rejaillir trempé, tremblant mais bien vivant et l'épée en main. Il attendit encore. Puis il cessa complètement de sourire et ses sourcils se froncèrent : le garçon ne revenait pas à la surface. À moins qu'il ait ramassé et ingéré une branchiflore des bois trouvée dans la nature, il était impossible que Potter puisse rester autant de temps sous l'eau. Si cela continuait ainsi, Rogue allait être obligé d'aller à sa rencontre, perspective peu réjouissante mais surtout problématique à plus d'un titre.

Rien ne se passait, les secondes s'écoulaient et Rogue eut l'impression que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine. _Pourquoi le garçon ne remontait-il pas à la surface ?_ Une sensation glacée qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante se répandit dans tout son corps. L'idée qui un instant plus tôt lui avait semblé si ingénieuse lui paru soudain irresponsable et ridicule. _Le froid ? Un malaise ? _Il allait conclure au choc hypothermique quand il vit, tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette de sa poche et esquissait un mouvement pour s'éloigner de l'arbre qui le dissimulait, l'eau de la mare bouillonner comme si quelqu'un se serait furieusement agité dedans. Il était déjà à moitié sorti de sa cachette lorsqu'il aperçut la flamboyante chevelure rousse de Weasley sortir de nulle part : le jeune homme s'était élancé hors des silhouettes massives des arbres et plongeait sans aucune hésitation dans la mare où se débattait son ami. Quand il les vit sortir de la mare et s'agiter, il retint un profond soupir de soulagement. De plus, Weasley avait eu la présence d'esprit de sortir l'épée de l'eau. Une fois qu'il fut assuré que les garçons étaient sains et saufs, Rogue se décida à partir. D'un sortilège, il effaça les traces de ses pas dans la neige et transplana dans un _Crac_ sonore que les jeunes sorciers, trop occupés à reprendre leurs esprits et leur souffle, n'entendirent pas.


End file.
